The present disclosure relates to a passenger conveyance and, more particularly, to a depth sensor based control for an elevator.
Elevator performance can be derived from a number of factors. To an elevator passenger, an important factor can include travel time. For example, as time-based metrics are minimized, passenger satisfaction with the service of the elevator can improve. Modern elevator systems may still provide opportunities for improved passenger experience and traffic performance.
In current elevator systems, passengers press buttons in the elevator car to select their associated destination floors, which is called “car call” registration. In practice, buttons may be erroneously pressed either accidentally or intentionally, e.g. children often gleefully press numerous buttons, which leads to false car call registration. In this situation, even if the elevator car is empty, the elevator car will still cycle through all these unnecessary calls, which may inconvenience other passengers and negatively impact efficiency.
Modern elevator systems may still provide opportunities for improved passenger experience and traffic performance.